


Nami's BImbofication (Pilot)

by snakebit1995



Category: One Piece
Genre: bimbo, bimbofication, pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995





	Nami's BImbofication (Pilot)

 

_Just a ‘pilot’ for some One Piece bimboverse stuff._

* * *

 

Nami walked into her backyard with a pleased look on her face, she was finally able to be happy, her life seemed to finally turn around. Arlong, the fishman that had been forcing her to work for him had finally been defeated and she was free.

Of course, it hadn’t been easy but she was just in such a good mood she didn’t want to dwell on that right now. For now, she just wanted to relax for a bit in her childhood home, walk the tangerine orchard in the backyard and mellow out.

Nami loved picking the fruits and caring for the trees when she was home from her treasure hunting trips.

“Hmm?” she stopped at one of the trees when something caught her eyes “Is that…?”

Sitting just on the ground near one of the trees was a heart shaped tangerine with bizarre swirling patterns on it, now Nami was no world genius but she knew a Devil Fruit when she saw one.

“It’s a real Devil Fruit.” Nami touched it “Man they say these things sell for a fortune!”

Nami could feel a strange pulsing from the fruit, almost calling out to her.

She knew she should stay away from things like this, eating a Devil fruit would take away her ability to swim but at the same time what if it also gave her a useful power, what if this was a fruit that let her make gems, or money or something.

“Hmm…” she gulped looking at the fruit “I shouldn’t but…”

Her hand almost moved on its own, bringing the fruit closer to her lips, the pros and cons flooded her mind as she could barely focus or choose what she wanted to do.

And then suddenly-.

“NOM!” she took a large bite on instinct, juices running down her lips “GULP!”

She swallowed without thinking, her mind so numb from her confusion.

“Huh?!” she gasped seeing the bite “Did I just-OH!”

As Nami slowly came to the realization of what she just did she felt her body heating up and tingling with pleasurable sensations.

“S-So warm.” She moaned as her body slowly began to change.

Nami had always been a rather endowed girl, and right now those natural soft curves she had were swelling up by the second. The collar of her shirt slowly began to dip down and show more cleavage, cleavage that was growing deeper by the second. The lower hem of the shirt started to rise and show her smooth midsection which was shrinking in to give her a very defined hourglass shape with help from her widening hips and ballooning backside.

Her body wasn’t the only thing changing on Nami, her outfit was too. She had been wearing a blue and white stripped tank top and orange shirt with boots but that wasn’t staying that way.

“HMM!” she moaned as her lips plumped up and her eyelashes did the same while her shirt began to lose its sleeves and become more like a tube top while her skirt only got shorter and shorter as it struggled to cover her plushy rump and tender folds.

Her underwear seemed to vanish as if by magic as her brown boots slowly molded around her feet into golden sparkly heels.

“Ohh…y-yes.” She moaned as her breasts surged forward again, her top no longer looking like a shirt but a simple cloth strap tied over her mega melons that was bigger than her head.

At the same time Nami’s short orange hair got a little longer and tickled her shoulders like a feather duster. Her face gained some more definition as her lips plumped up, gold and purple make up dusted her face, her nails grew longer, and her earrings went from simple studs to large golden hoops.

Lastly her skin grew shinier and smoother as her height pushed up with her legs lengthening and her new signature tattoo turning from a blue to a more vibrant pink, the circle shape to show the mark of a tangerine instead morphed into a heart shape to show her new powers.

The Bimbo-Bimbo Fruit

“Hmm, whoa look at me.” Nami giggled a little cupping her breasts “I feel amazing, mmm maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.”

Nami’s new tall, statuesque bimbo body was on full display, her clothes barely covering her body, her skirt so short it showed her now glistening wet folds.

Nami took herself in like a tall glass of water, running her hands over her curves, touching her upper lips and the lower ones as well.

“I’m gorgeous.” Nami moaned “Probably even sexier than that Pirate Empress Hancock, hmm these powers don’t seem so bad, I wonder if they work on other people?”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**This was just a quick ‘pilot’ for the concept of a One Piece Bimboverse, might do more of a formal story if the 4chan thread comes up with some good ideas.**

**Right now, I’m not sure if it should hang tighter to Canon or instead have Nami be the Captain of her crew of sexy ladies and their sailing brothel.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
